Bianca Phoenix
Bianca Phoenix is a phoenix witch and Chris Halliwell’s fiancé. Bianca is a member of the Phoenix, an elite family of assassin witches risen from the ashes of Salem. In the dark future, where Wyatt Halliwell had turned evil, Bianca had fallen in love with his brother Chris. Together, they sought to prevent Wyatt from turning evil; preventing the dark future. The future version of Bianca eventually died in battle with Wyatt, though her efforts helped prevent the dark future and thus erased her death as well. In the changed future, Bianca meets Chris on mission to kill him. But fails when she falls in love with him instead. History Growing Up When Bianca was five years old and living with her mother Lynn in an apartment in the city. Her mother was teaching her how to be a Phoenix. Growing up, she studied the Charmed Ones' history and gained great insight on them. When the future Bianca visited them, she told her mother to not lie to her younger self about killing. Lynn looked hurt and ashamed, seeing how much it bothered her adult daughter. Dark Future In 2026, in the future where Chris' brother Wyatt took over the underworld as well as the surface world, Bianca was a hired gun who worked for him. At some point, she fell in love with Chris, and decided to assist in his quest to fix the past and change their future. Before Chris left, he gave her a ring and she promised that when he returned, they would be married. She was later sent back in time by Wyatt to retrieve Chris. What happened to cause Bianca's turning is largely unknown, although it is hinted during Chris and Wyatt's confrontation in the future that Wyatt threatened to kill Chris if she did not comply. While drawing the symbol of the triquetra, Bianca appeared to be hurt when Chris, as a sign of rejection, tossed her his engagement ring, telling her there was nothing left for him there. After bringing Chris back to the future, Bianca was distressed when, after arguing with each other, Wyatt began to telekinetically choke Chris. When Chris tried to regain his powers, Bianca incapacitated Wyatt as he did so, telling him to hurry. Wyatt broke free and, upon seeing that Chris had his powers back, angrily threw Bianca. She was impaled on a piece of broken furniture upon landing. After urging Chris to go back and change the past, Bianca died. Following the events in the dark future, Chris returned to the present with Bianca's engagement ring. In answer to the sisters' inquiries, Chris replied that Bianca was not a threat any more, at which point Phoebe offered her sympathies. Witnessing Bianca's death in the future further fuelled Chris' desire to prevent his dark future. Chris ended up sacrificing his own life to save Wyatt and change the future. In doing so, he fulfilled their mission, and also prevented Bianca's death. Adulthood Being a Phoenix As a Phoenix witch, she has no allegiances other than to her own vengeance and she was rasied to seek out and kill any bounty she was hired to hunt down. Before meeting Chris, this was all she did. She has killed many people. Both demons and witches. During her "career" as a Phoenix witch, she had no friends, as she trusted no one. Instead of relationships, she had affairs. Different men each time, no questions asked, hotel rooms rented in their names each time. She had to move around a lot, and never stayed in one place for too long. Bianca never got to know what it was like to have something to call home. She always watched her back and looked over her shoulder to make sure that no once was trying to get her. After meeting Chris After Bianca met Chris and fell in love with him, she was determined to change and make up for her past. The right way she saw to help people was to become a nurse or a doctor. With the help of P.J. and some magic, Bianca got into nursing school, and now helps P.J. when she's not studying. Whenever she has the time, and Chris needs it, she helps out vanquishing demons. But she tries not to involves herself in killing. Powers and Abilities As well as being able to cast spells, make potions, scry for lost objects and people, Wyatt also has the abilities of: *Shimmering: The ability to teleport in form of a shimmer. *Apportation: The ability to transfer objects from one place to another. *Energy Balls: The ability to throw spheres of electrically charged energy. *Power Stripping: The powers to extract the powers of other beings. *Agility: The ability to possess enhanced agility, reflexes, and speed. Bianca proved to be an experienced and deadly fighter. *Reconstitution: The ability to reform the body after it was destroyed. Romantic life Meeting Chris Bianca was sent on a job to kill Chris Halliwell when they first met. And instead of killing him as instructed, she fell in love with him instead, and he fell in love with her. After realising her feelings for him she ignored him for weeks, and tried to hide from him. But eventually Chris tracked her down and confessed his love for her. Engagement Bianca and Chris were in a huge fight about whether or not they were right for each other. They meet at "their" spot to talk, and Bianca is sure breaking up is the best thing to do, all because of their differences. But instead Chris proposed to Bianca. Just as in the dark future, but this time in a good time. Physical Appearance Bianca has long brown hair, usually straightened, but on occasion curled. She has big brown eyes, and dark, honey skin. Personality Dark Future The future version of Bianca seemed to act very coldly to everything, in order to not let her emotions affect her decisions. However, when she was around Chris, she was a notably warmer and caring person, a side that she normally kept hidden. While spotted by a guard, Bianca killed him without as much as blinking, which bothered Chris. He confessed this distress by saying he sometimes forgot who she really was, hinting at her morally ambiguous nature. Bianca replied that it was before she met him, implying that he was the one who helped her become a better person. The conversation she had with her mother, further suggests that she resented the feeling of killing. Normal future Bianca is a warm, nice and loving person. She hates killing, and is very ashamed of her past. But underneath the surface she can be cold, careless and cut out her emotions. Gallery Bianca4.jpg BiancaChris.jpg BiancaChris2.jpg Bianca3.png BiancaChris3.jpg BiancaLynn.jpg bianca2.jpg Bianca5.jpg